Many currently available color laser printers have two modes: a color mode and a monochrome mode. In the color mode, a color cartridge is engaged and is therefore available for use along with a monochrome cartridge. In the monochrome mode color components are disengaged to save wear. Several seconds are typically required to complete a switch between color and monochrome modes. During this switch, some additional wear and tear on the color cartridge and other components may result.
Where the usage rate of the color cartridge is sufficiently high, consumables within the cartridge are depleted within the life cycle of the cartridge. Alternatively, where the percentage of monochrome pages printed is high enough, and the usage rate of the color cartridge is below a threshold level, wear and tear on mechanically active components within the cartridge, as well as wear and tear on consumables such as toner within the cartridge, will degrade the print quality of the cartridge before exhaustion of the supply of consumables within the cartridge. In other words, where pages printed entirely in monochrome exceed a threshold value, and color use is minimal, an engaged color cartridge will wear out before it is depleted. Accordingly, the user will not receive the rated page output for the cartridge.